


Lost and Found 失物招领

by Anonymous



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: CP：坂田银时x桂小太郎银时与假发偶遇之后捡到对方遗漏的一张吉原的会员卡。怀着微妙心情的银时，由此在吉原展开的简短故事。本文原名《己所欲也请勿施于人阿鲁》，写于2015年12月。





	Lost and Found 失物招领

坂田银时曾无数次地觉得眼前发生之事似曾相识，正如花光了所有的钱后才会发现不走运的时候总是占大多数。当他全身上下再也拿不出多一分的硬币，看着店员小姐由晴转阴的脸，他就预见了五分钟后被柏青哥店老板嚷嚷着赶出门的命运。

他一边念叨店老板的无情，一边计算今后几日的伙食开销，一出店门口转角就碰见了一张熟悉的脸孔。

“银时，没想到在这里遇见你。”

桂定定地靠在小巷的墙边，左手扶在未出鞘的刀柄上，浑身上下一副紧张凝重的样子，表情毫无一丝波澜，看着银时甩着袖子一步步走近，银时没来由就有种小学生逃课出去玩撞见正在辛勤工作的妈妈的心虚。啊啊，今天真是祸不单行。

“你站在这里做什么，又在和真选组玩躲猫猫？”

桂依然傻着那张面无表情的脸，无视了银时的话。

“你刚在小钢珠店里输个精光才出来的吧？放弃和我共同攘夷的大业，把时间精力投入到那种把硬币哒啦哒啦扔进机器里的堕落活动，就只有如此狼狈的下场呢。不管哪次碰到你都是毫无长进啊，银时。”

银时翻了个白眼，“你说什么呢，总有一天硬币会加倍奉还地哗啦哗啦流出来的啊，不要看不起柏青哥啊喂……”

“桂就在这附近！别让他跑了！”

隔着一条街忽然传来的喊声打断了对话，真选组一番队的队长的声音经过扩音器有些许失真，接着就是愈来愈近的警笛声，夹杂着从四面八方响起的骚动的脚步声。桂扶在刀柄上的手又握紧了一些，警觉地往另一个方向看了一眼，迈开脚步丢下一句“下回见”，身影就从巷尾消失了。

真选组的警车从路口掠过，银时待在原地没动，没有人注意他，远处响起爆炸声，隔了一个街区的空中炸开四散的烟雾，骚动的声音逐渐随着桂逃走的方向远去。

这场小插曲比往常的任何一次偶遇都要短暂，流氓警察和恐怖分子你追我赶来去如风，银时才想起他还有满腹的槽没吐完，每次见面照例要压榨的钱财救济连话头都还没开启，一口气噎在喉咙里甚有些不爽。他看着桂离去的巷口，想来他和桂已经很长一段时间没见面了。对于一个不常联系的人，对方的音容笑貌更多是定格于记忆，因此每次再遇见都会下意识感叹，他真是一点儿都没变，只不过一个人说出来了，一个人没来得及说而已。吊儿郎当的人依旧吊儿郎当，固执古板的人依旧在无尽的麻烦里纠缠。

银时转过身想离开，忽然瞥见在巷子角落，就在桂刚刚离去的位置不远处，一束从墙檐投下的阳光下，躺着什么明晃晃的东西。银时捡起来，卡片背面的客户签名是银时相当熟悉的字迹，写着银时相当熟悉的名字，正是那刚刚见面又迅速落跑的，桂小太郎。他把那粉红色卡片翻到正面，一眼就看到了正中央镶嵌着闪着金光的，吉原的标志。

吉原的标志。

……一点儿都没变才怪啊！假发你的堕落等级才是光速增长了啊啊啊啊！！

电线杆边惊起的鸟儿纷纷扑扇着翅膀飞上天空。

====

从柏青哥回来的万事屋老板依旧无所事事。他反复用手指敲着那张卡，一本jump象征性地摊开在手边，更新的连载漫画没看进去半点。

准确的说，那东西的全称是“吉原通用白金会员卡”。签名是假发自己写的，基本就可以排除借予他人的可能性。话说通缉犯就这么大喇喇地暴露了本名真的没问题么？银时在万事屋的沙发上坐立难安，假发你有这样的需求为什么不来万事屋呢，银桑提供的可是时间次数都不限的免费服务啊？莫非银桑有什么地方做的不够好么？假发我错了，银桑再也不向你敲诈草莓牛奶逼着你做大扫除和煮饭了！啊，等等，难道说，你其实不喜欢哔——还有哔——以及哔——么？

“银酱你不要再喊了，智美子和大助的精彩对话都要听不清楚了阿鲁！”

咦，卡古拉酱，银桑我把内心os说出来了么？

“说的非常大声还带着幽怨吵到我看电视了阿鲁，银酱竟然让我这样纯洁的少女听到这种属于大人世界肮脏的内心os真是太过分了阿鲁！”

从第七集你就已经从头到脚都和纯洁两个字毫不沾边了，而且银桑可是面临前所未有的大危机啊！作为男人最重要的能力被怀疑了啊！

“银酱最重要的养家糊口的能力早就没有了阿鲁，自从你玩了一上午的小钢珠用光所有的钱，万事屋嗷嗷待哺的小孩子都要面临吃不饱饭活不下去的大危机阿鲁。”神乐懒洋洋地趴在电视机前，“在你找到新的工作之前新吧唧大概都不会回来了，再和定春抢狗粮吃我们也要离家出走了，银酱你就要妻离子散阿鲁。”

“再说了，也不过是人之常情罢了，男人是什么样子的，你难道还不明白么？”神乐顿了顿，忽然轻声说。

银时闻言一怔。如同他不得不承认，他对爱豆鲁结野主播的哔——有过非分之想，难道假发其实也并不满足于哔——，也惦记着想要进入别人的哔——么？

人之常情啊，本就也没什么好惊讶的。

定春在神乐脚边发出一声悲伤的叫唤，叼着空的食盘在屋里拖来拖去，银时看着，心底升起一丝愧疚感，当务之急是接下来这些天要如何填饱肚子。

“我出门看看有没地方能把这张卡卖了换点吃的，你在家乖乖等着。”

万事屋的门被拉开了，又重重地关上。

“你难道还不明白么？不过就是和小琴分享了抢到的超市的半价薯片没有告诉你，我并非罪不可赦啊智美子？！”

神乐继续念着台词流下眼泪，抽泣着沉浸在电视剧情里，全然没听见银时刚才的话。

====

一个下午银时无谓地走过了好几个街区，躲避过抖M女忍者的飞扑，见证了近藤猩猩被暴力女打飞的瞬间，和madao侃了一会儿关于小钢珠和抽奖券的喜怒哀乐，那张粉红色的卡依然拿在手里。

结果鬼使神差地还是走到这里来了。银时小心躲避着路边热情的游女，在吉原的街头慢悠悠地打转。

不就是假发掉落的一张卡片，银桑为什么要饿着肚子跑到这种地方啊。在吉原乡寻求偶遇是不是搞错了什么？不不不银桑才没有怀着那种奇怪的念想呢。

逃跑小太郎的称号名至实归，虽然银时总是吐槽，但也没敢保证假发换什么装扮他都能一眼认出。在逃通缉犯行踪不定，在街头碰面或是造访万事屋全凭假发自己的行程安排，真到了银时反过来想找他的时候，才发现茫茫人海毫无踪迹可循。

他看着手里的白金会员卡，逐渐开始怀疑，自己对假发的私人生活几乎是一无所知。

夕阳的余晖洒落在道路尽头，傍晚的华灯初上，街上的人也多了起来。花街他不是没来过，这副情景算不上陌生，只是每次来，看着来来往往的客人，心中总容易有些异样的惆怅感，一种置身于虚无缥缈里的不安。用钱买得的转瞬即逝的一夜春梦，说是实现男人的梦想，更多的像是不实的幻境。

最初的时候情窦初开的他们都懵懂地相信这种事只能和喜欢的人做，他们一边分享着同一本小黄本，一边憧憬将来会遇上怎样的人。在那被他们看了无数遍的小黄本里，银时和高杉都喜欢温柔可爱娃娃脸的女主角，假发就只关心文静又严厉的主角的眼镜娘姐姐。

等到了小黄本也没法满足的时候，少年终于开始了跃跃欲试的冒险，踏上了传说中的从平面进化到3D的地方，花街。

军队里年龄大一点的男人们有的已经是那里的常客，谈论起花街的种种都带着炫耀。他和高杉一拍即合约了同去，两个人都还年轻气盛，银时没好意思赖着高杉帮他付钱，只得动用了买甜食的小金库。

他俩心照不宣地没有叫上坂本辰马，也没叫上桂。不邀坂本大概是逞能，不想在老手面前露出没见过世面的破绽。可为什么不愿意带上假发，无论是那时的白夜叉还是现在的万事屋老板都没想明白。

拿女人没太有办法的人，拿自己从小一起长大关系微妙的青梅竹马更是没辙。生活的最后选择的结果总是和当初的想象大相径庭，不是温柔可爱的米色头发的少女，也不是结了婚又离异的冰山脸的傲娇姐姐，而是一顶傻兮兮的天然呆假发，和邋邋遢遢的天然卷笨蛋。这残酷的现实是什么时候初露的端倪他前前后后回忆了一遍也没法指出一个明确的节点，只知道多年的阔别和过量的清酒让他们这样的关系终于尘埃落定，直至现在。

冒险的后续是他们没叫坂本却在花街遇上了坂本，嗓门很大的家伙指着他俩，说你们两个好小子，居然不带我！坂本叽叽喳喳的抱怨从花街一直持续到了第二天四个人的午餐时间，桂一开始露出了些许惊讶的神情，银时因为坂本的口无遮拦，不止一万遍地想掐死他。聊到最后坂本和假发用达成了一致的怨念神情看着他们，智商同在负分线以下的人果然比较容易达成共识，两人在银时和高杉面前缔结了同游花街的邀约，手拉着手扬长而去。

“切，不就是忘了叫他们吗，得意个什么劲。”高杉说。

“是啊是啊，不就是不小心忘了啊，不小心而已，真是孩子气啊这两个笨蛋。”银时附和道。

这个话题后来就再也没继续，他们从来是无话不谈的朋友，却在这件事上保持了缄默。那一晚上坂本和假发到底过的如何，具体细节，他们回来后再没主动提过，银时犹犹豫豫了一阵到底还是没问，战事很快进入了紧急时期，一页就这么揭了过去，连同银时内心说不清道不明的不安分一起埋在了岁月匆忙的尘土里。

====

遇上吉原乡的熟人的概率总是比逮着假发的概率大得多。当银时走过一条岔路口，背后就冷不防一前一后地响起晴太和月咏的声音。

“好久不见，阿银，你怎么来这里了，”小家伙快活地问，“有看上的女人吗？”

和年龄不符的话从晴太的口中大喇喇地说出，银时猛然觉得心情很复杂。

“不不，”他摇头，“我只是……”

银时一愣，然后是一脸的恍然大悟，他这才回想起自己来这儿的最初目的是什么了——不是假发，是晚饭啊！一下午的时光已经过去，本该变作一叠钞票的白金会员卡却还好好地躺在兜里，反而是出门前带上的最后一点零钱已经化作了两串吃进肚子里的章鱼烧。

银时最后端出的是一脸无辜：“我迷路了。”

这家伙睁眼说瞎话的本领已经无人能敌，月咏腹诽着。

“阿银还没吃晚饭吗？留下来大家一起吃吧，”晴太热情地邀请，“月咏姐姐请客！”

晴太你真是善解人意的小天使！

“你这小鬼擅自决定什么啊！”

十五分钟后，坂田银时便和晴太，月咏以及日轮一起围在了四方的桌边。

“总有接不到委托生意萧条的时候，有困难的话，不要大意地和我们说。”日轮微笑着绽放太阳一般普照大地的仁慈，指示侍女拿出满满一箱泛着金光的金条，“我们也想尽一点微薄之力，帮助你渡过难关。”

“阿银，你的眼里闪着泪花呢。”晴太细心地指出。

“不是泪花，只是被金光闪瞎了眼而已。”月咏冷冷地摇头。

酒过三巡，银时打了个饱嗝，填饱了肚子让他异常满足。再想到凭空到手的一箱金条，不是做梦也不是幻觉，是整整一箱的金条，对于下半辈子的奢靡生活的幻想在银时脑海里开出了无数的小花，简直幸福得冒泡。

吉原是男人实现梦想的地方，果然不假。

====

所以，我再次踏上这里，就是为了追逐梦想啊。就是这样。

反正没有任何委托可接，也是闲着没事干。

银时在吉原的街头慢悠悠地打转着。他摩挲着口袋里的一张早已前前后后翻了不知道多少回的东西，心里拒不承认，越是闲着没事干的时候，就越容易对无聊的事情有一天比一天强烈的好奇心。

====

“真是倒霉，不知道这一晚要多久还能结束。”

“有什么办法呢，今天轮到我们，就乖乖地等吧。”

一队配刀的人马站在吉原的入口外不远处，护卫们百无聊赖地等在寒夜的凉风里，边喝着小酒取暖，边闲聊打发时间。

“这门口倒也有姿色不错的女人，只可惜碰不得。”

其中一人抬头瞟了眼吉原门口的看守，心虚地压低声音，显然是之前已经领教过百华成员的厉害。

“佩刀不能进，不进去，田中大人又不让走，大人倒是夜夜造访吉原好风流，偏偏让我们在这里吹一夜的冷风。”

一个年轻一些的愣头青不满地抱怨道，话音未落，周围的人便纷纷传来嘘声。

“田中大人是什么人啊，想做什么我们这样的人哪里管得着，你这家伙懂什么？不管怎样，既然吩咐下来了就得守住。少说点废话，别把我们都给害了。”

“反正一般情况下，也不会有什么事。好了不说了，来，把酒满上。”

与这一队躲在夜晚的阴影里的护卫形成强烈对比的，便是眼前光彩溢目的吉原。

此时的不夜城就如同黑暗中闪耀的一颗明珠。百华守护这里的规则，进入吉原的人卸下了武器，也放下白日里绑缚的枷锁。这里有永不停息的莺歌燕舞，有令人沉醉的温柔乡，数不清的灯笼和彩灯装点在楼屋之上，沿着街道照亮整个吉原的天空，让人分不清白天黑夜，仿佛时间也能永远停驻，置身于此便能长梦不醒。

田中利也望着街门外的繁华景象，见惯了纸醉金迷的他，不禁也看的有些恍惚了。

“先生，请随我来。”一位遣手来到他面前唤道，田中闻言几乎是急不可耐地站了起来，一瞬间趔趄的窘态遣手全都默不作声地看在眼里。田中也顾不上这些，一路紧跟，踏着旋转的朱红色楼梯一路向上，向里屋走去。

到了门口，遣手便弓身离开。田中拉开门，一眼就望见若月太夫穿戴着层层华饰的背影，她背对着他坐在床尾，田中能看到她涂抹得雪白的脖颈，高高的发髻的剪影映在窗户上，随着床头灯火摇曳。

“听闻你前几日下楼梯不慎扭到了手腕，可还疼吗？”田中反手将门关上，把楼里楼外歌舞的喧闹声都隔绝在外，霎时间屋内安静了下来。

走楼梯摔伤只是个信手拈来的借口，手腕到底是怎么受伤的，田中心里大致也有一些让他又愤恨又心痒的猜测。

“我能在这里见你，便是无什么大碍了。”若月浅笑着摇摇头，依然稳身坐在原来的位置没有回头，似乎在盯着眼前的灯火出神。

“你今天怎么有点心事重重的？”

田中用关切的语气说，又上前迈几步，若月今晚的状态和往常的样子有些不同。若月不比别的普通妓女，不是一夜就能买到，田中前前后后造访多次，好不容易才等来今晚这同床共寝的机会。空气中脂粉的甜香撩动他的心神，他笃定心思，借着表关心献殷勤向前探过身，顺势想把手放到美人的肩膀上。

“那大概是因为，我等大人您实在等得太久了。”

田中倏地张大眼睛，嘴唇动了一下，却没能吐出一个字，他的手都还没触碰到眼前人，就觉得身体某个地方失去了知觉，下一刻疼痛猛地炸裂开，便什么也不知道了。

桂站起身转过头，冷眼看着他的暗杀目标无声地倒进床褥里。血迹慢慢地从他的身下渗出来，染红了床单。

两天后幕府与猛狮星人的“谈判”会议，田中利也恐怕无法出席了。

攘夷志士在重重泥沼里追踪许久怎么也看不着摸不清的一根线，终于在此干净利落地永远斩断。

解决了田中利也，桂把真正的若月从藏匿的箱子后拖出来，他放的药效足够作用一个晚上，可怜的女人被捆住了手脚，闭着眼睛昏迷不醒。起码这样做，事发后嫌疑不会落到她身上。只可惜，到头来，这里的女人还是被当成了利用的工具。在吉原，不仅仅是客人对妓女的单向选择，年轻英俊又风姿绰约的客人总是更受欢迎。桂来访时，就在前屋和游女们品茶聊天，俳句歌舞他总能找到话题可聊，找了个公务繁忙的借口，几点到达几点离开算的分毫不差，他带了那张粉红色的卡，游女们就知道这是个会常来的主，见他不紧不慢的脾气就更按耐不住，这样的客人谁不想要，吉原的女人都有几分聪明，想方设法套牢他。桂始终不动声色装聋作哑，点到为止便抽身离开。

安顿完若月，桂才感觉到自己这一身装扮实在行动不便，好在他在西乡妈妈的人妖店早就攒下对付女装的经验。吉原的街道四面灯火通明，到处都有往来的人流，更不用说百华严密的监视布控。要走只能迅速地落到平面上装成普通的艺妓再作下一步安排，他提着木屐翻出窗户，从事先选好的落脚点一跃而下。

桂很快就知道百华已经有所察觉了。自卫队的人手迅速地在附近聚集，四处都是凛冽的杀气。他本也没有十足的把握能把现场隐藏到第二天早上，客人被暗杀对吉原来说是天大的事，百华对风吹草动敏锐的嗅觉还是出乎了桂的意料。好在吉原与往常并无二异依旧繁华热闹，桂看着来往的人群，三教九流的人们四处徘徊寻欢作乐，田中利也的死亡眼下似乎与任何人都毫无瓜葛，人们只有在一切都燃烧殆尽之后，才会想起来反思最初在暗处点燃的导火索。

百华没有查到线索之前必不会大张旗鼓地行动，破坏这里的气氛。桂也同样不能破坏这里的气氛，他边走边猜测自己扮演的这位艺妓的脸上是否透露出任何与吉原格格不入的表情，他向来都被人诟病从里到外的迟钝。百华的苦无不知什么时候会直冲他而来，桂倒不觉得担心，他随着人流前行，踏着木屐的步伐走的稳得很，挺直脊背又微微颔首，端出的姿态亲切友好又平和收敛，拒人于千里之外。

不过也不是对于所有人都管用的。

“哟，这位……”无所事事在吉原瞎晃又不懂得察言观色的好事者在人群里拦住了他。

“这位比人妖还难看的假发子小姐，你可把客人我一个人晾了好久啊。”

桂紧绷的神经里筑起的高墙，就这么毫无防备地轰然倒塌。

“真是，银桑我刚从入口那儿转了一圈过来，也不知道为什么吵吵嚷嚷的，说什么只许进不许出，吉原也有这样的时候啊，真是搞不懂啊搞不懂。”

“找了你老半天，原来你跑到了这个地方，是把之前约定的地点给忘了么？”

“不过没人要的假发子小姐要知道，就算在这条街上走得再久，也不会有一个客人看的上你的。”

“银桑我别的不说，好歹守信用啊，银桑最近可是大赚了一笔，今晚跟着我走，该付的价钱一分都不会少哟。”

银时的手臂紧箍住桂的腰，不容分说地掐着他在下一个路口拐了弯就往出口的反方向走，桂在内心暗暗叹了一口气，扭头避开路两边的百华成员的视线，把脸埋到银时的肩膀上。

在这里嗅觉敏锐的不只是吉原的百华，还有另一只白毛的大狗。

====

“哎呀，这不是坂田先生吗，真是稀客呢。”

银时摆摆手示意对方废话少说，脸上的笑容别有深意，店老板很快心领神会。

“要一个隔音效果最好的房间。”

银时把桂推进门以后很快就松了手，开始动作夸张地拍打自己的衣服和肩膀，露出一个异常嫌弃的表情来。

“再多走一步我就要吐出来了，一身的血腥气，你的上一个客人可真是不得了啊。”

被银时拖来的一路上桂攒了一肚子不满，拖月咏的福，银时在吉原也是个不少人认识的熟面孔，桂觉得他能安然无恙到达这里简直是奇迹，这里不是银时该出现的地方，他怎么就半道闯了进来呢？他的表达方式便是沉默，一言不发地开始解腰封，把打褂脱了挂到衣架上，接着走进洗漱间拆卸头饰和扎得高耸的发髻。

“所有出入口都被封锁了，不知道什么时候解禁，你和我今晚大概都不出去了，就在这儿老老实实呆着吧。”

桂开始清洗脸和脖子，浓妆从皮肤上冲刷下来，红与白的颜色被水稀释夹杂在一起，把水池染得浑浊不堪。银时在屋里听着哗哗的水声，自顾自继续说下去。

“你不要小看百华，要是被她们查到，她们不会轻易放过你。这里的女人百般伺候得你高兴，你就给她们留下了这样的一份大礼，吉原的白金会员卡原来是这么用的，我可真是第一次听说。”

桂小太郎最终只穿着里衣在银时面前坐下来。

“银时，你为什么会在这里？”

银时笑了一下，这家伙闷了半天终于肯开口说话，一开口说话就直入正题。

“假发你的脑子是彻底坏掉了吗，你居然问一个大好年龄的成年未婚男人造访吉原是为了什么。”

桂在他面前正襟危坐，电波系攘夷党首的脑回路无人能解，他把喜怒哀乐都写在脸上的时候看起来脑筋直得一路到底，把表情收起来谁也猜不出他是大脑放空还是在酝酿什么千回百转的思绪。桂沉默无言的情绪不露痕迹，多数时候都埋在心里自己消化，对外依旧彬彬有礼一如往常，也只有银时深谙如何拆穿他。

桂咳了一声，语气义正言辞，“上回碰面我可是记得清清楚楚，你玩那种堕落的游戏已经入不敷出，leader和新八君还愿意陪在你身边不离不弃，银时，你却为了满足一己私欲居然打起我等攘夷志士的主意，偷了我的白金会员卡来这里花天酒地，我果真是看错你了银时，武士的荣耀和尊严都已经被你践踏得一点不剩，那张卡我和伊丽莎白可是翻箱倒柜找了两个小时。”

“重点只是你自己丢三落四找不到东西才着急了吧，把攘夷经费花在吉原的白金会员卡上的你也好意思和我提武士的荣耀和尊严么喂，而且银桑才没有偷，那可是你自己粗心掉到地上的。”银时不满地敲着榻榻米的地板，桂的黑发垂在肩上，和桂平时穿的裹得严实的浴衣不同，游女的服装都敞着肩膀和胸口，他盯着假发赤裸的锁骨，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。“所以啊，假发，反正现在也没事可做，银桑我不在的时候，你都在吉原点过哪些名字，咱们来好好聊聊吧，说不定我们还选中过同一个人呢。”

“不是假发是桂，银时你不用再提醒我你和高杉曾经干过的蠢事，再说了这可是攘夷大业的高级机密，只关心无聊八卦的你真是可悲啊。”桂用一脸“世风日下人心不古”的痛心疾首回避了问题，看得银时相当来气，“不多说了银时，我可要睡觉了，晚安。”

桂说完就意欲起身，银时上前一把按住他的手，“晚安你个头，我为了你已经变成杀人犯的从犯一起被百华追杀，你就不表示一点感谢吗啊？”

“我可从来没有拜托你。”

桂说着就想把银时的手拿开，银时拽住他的手腕，“假发，最后一个问题。你为什么要来吉原？”

“不是假发是桂。银时，我别无选择。”

“说得好，你别无选择。”银时说着把两人的距离迅速拉近，“我可是付了今晚全部的租钱，要做什么已经由不得你了。”

在银时吻到他之前，桂闭上了眼睛。他们温柔地亲吻了一会儿就张开嘴唇，用舌头纠缠，银时不得不说他早已十分想念这样的情景。桂的一只手很快就搭上银时的肩膀，银时握住桂的手松开了，转而抱住收紧他的后背，把桂整个人贴向他胸膛，银时坐在榻榻米上，桂就半跪着跨在他的大腿上方，里衣的下摆垂在银时腿上。桂不知何时解开了银时的腰带，银时把自己画着云纹的外套褪去，接着搂住桂的腰，轻轻地亲吻他的睫毛。

“银时，你这样我要看不见了。”桂忽然说。银时顿时无语，纵是早就知道自己这位恋人相当的不解风情，还是没忍住敲了一下桂的脑袋。

“就算哪天把你这白痴卖到吉原，恐怕也没有人会要。”

“银时，你竟然想要把我卖到吉原，真是太让我伤心了！”

“我什么时候这么说了，那只是个修辞手法你的关注点在哪里啊！啊啊行了行了，我求你了，一会儿乖乖和我做就行了，别出声。”

桂也就真没再说话，任由银时继续。银时刚刚还在暗暗思索能不能找到合适的时机，尽量装作不经意地说点诸如“你最近怎么都没来万事屋”或者“这么长时间银桑其实还挺想你的”之类的情话，现在他丧气地明白对着一个白痴动脑筋简直是多此一举。他将桂身上的里衣从领口向两边掀开，亲吻他的肩膀，用牙齿在皮肤上轻轻地咬。银时的卷发在桂的下巴和胸口蹭得他皮肤痒，银时的手不安分地从里衣的下摆探进来游移到腿间撩拨他，他的脸泛起一阵淡淡的红，心跳加快起来。

今天的银时比平时更加有耐心，仿佛眷恋桂的怀抱似的，隔着一层衣服将桂整个人缠住，抱得桂动弹不得。桂从银时的手臂里挣脱出肩膀，一手攀上他的脸颊，桂长了薄茧的指面在银时脸上摩挲，把银时的脸拉近，凑过去吻他。银时本以为又是一个长吻，桂的另一只手忽然不怀好意地直直按到银时的勃起上揉了一下，银时顿时猛地喘了几下，睁眼看见桂淡定无辜的表情里透露出隐瞒不住的笑意。银时眯起血红色的眼睛，“你可别太得意。”

银时迅速褪下他们身上最后的衣物，推着桂倒在床榻上。他从桂的喉结一路向下吻至小腹，听见桂的呼吸变得粗重起来，银时在他下腹附近犹豫了一会儿，最终却避开了桂挺翘的前端，转头舔舐桂大腿内侧的皮肤，桂终于忍不住伸下手去握住自己的勃起。银时的下身也早已涨得难受，他把桂的大腿分开，拿阴茎抵住穴口。银时伸手在床头取了润滑剂，吉原向来为客人的各种嗜好准备周全，他把手指涂抹均匀，先用手帮桂开拓起来。

“对了，假发，”银时像是忽然想起什么，“我这几天一直在思考一个问题。”

“什么？”桂下意识地接过话，嗓音低沉又带点和往日不同的沙哑，银时听在耳朵里，简直就想立即干翻他。

“银桑我发现，似乎每一次你都是下面的那一个，”银时把放进桂后穴的手指悉数抽出，“我就想，是不是我们可以试试交换一下位置……”

银时的话音刚落，用力抱住桂翻了个身，两个人就变成了桂撑在银时身上的姿势，“你看，这种的，我们还没试过吧。”

桂神情微妙地皱了下眉，“银时！我以为你是说，你终于愿意把你的哔——交给我……”

“啊你说什么真是吵死了，都说过了，别出声。”

银时迅速把桂的话堵了回去，桂只得顺从地闭了嘴。银时真是一刻也没法再等，他提着桂的腰示意他，桂终于颤巍巍地对着银时勃起的阴茎坐了下去。后穴被填入的瞬间桂差点重心不稳，两手撑住银时的肩膀。银时忍耐已久的前端被肠壁的温软包覆，不禁发出一声满足的长叹。他们短暂地喘息了一会儿，银时调整角度动了一下，又进去几分，桂没忍住发出一句短促的喊声。

桂混乱地思考下一步该怎么做，半是情欲半是茫然的眼神投向银时。银时已经没心思分辨这家伙是真傻还是装傻，“你在上面，麻烦你自己来。”

桂想了一会儿，慢慢地上下动起来，银时也随着他的动作抬腰，一点点磨着往里深入。桂跪在银时上方，上半身半趴着向前倾，一手撑在床榻上，一手和银时扣着手指，勃起的阴茎顶在银时的腹部，随着动作一下一下地蹭。桂的嘴角慢慢漏出呻吟，扣着银时的手越来越用力，他涨红着脸，不敢看银时的眼睛，又不知道该把视线放在那里。

银时又顶了一下，桂忽然一个激灵，大腿一软差点撑不住，但又不敢松懈下来把所有重量都压到银时身上，银时加快速度往里顶，快感在他们的身体里轮番轰炸，桂的大腿和膝盖颤抖着，张开嘴就要哭叫出来，在喘息的间隙低唤银时的名字，几回过后桂射在了银时的小腹上，他软了身子，全靠银时支撑住他，他低下头长发散落下来，闭上眼睛去吻银时的嘴唇。银时从他身体里抽出来，让桂躺下，他们又变回了原来的位置，他把桂的大腿抬起他到腰间再次插了进去，前前后后用力地抽插了几下，很快低吼着达到了高潮。

他们懒洋洋地躺了一会儿，等待呼吸平复。完事之后银时才觉得腰抬得酸痛，桂更是软了腿，差点爬不起来。银时倒头就睡，闭上眼睛也不知道睡了多久，睁开眼睛时天已经微亮了，晨曦经过窗帘朦朦胧胧透进来，他懒洋洋地翻了个身，桂已经清洗打理完毕，从洗漱间走出来。

“早上好，银时。”桂在梳妆镜前坐下，拿起梳子，开始重新将自己乔装成一位游女。“你拿走我的东西，打算什么时候还给我？”

银时打了个哈欠，他还赤裸着身体什么都没穿，昨天随意丢在一边的衣服被桂收拾过了，整整齐齐地叠好放在床头，他拿起上衣，从口袋里摸出那张粉红色的卡片，这个导致他卷进这场事件的一切源起。

“这位田中……”

桂刚想开口就被银时打断，把卡递上物归原主，“不要告诉我，我什么都不想知道。我早就怀疑你对吉原没安什么好心，我问过这里的人，白金会员卡的价格也不是你们这些穷兮兮的攘夷志士随便就消费得起的。百华不会拦住后半夜和早晨要离开的大量客人，你想溜出去就趁现在了。”

“和攘夷志士无关，”桂说，“这张卡是辰马送我的。”

银时闻言惊讶地抬头，“这家伙真是太不够意思了，送你了居然不送我！”

“不，”桂反驳，“理论上说，是他欠我的。银时你大概不记得了，攘夷战争中间有一段暂时停火的日子，辰马和我去过一趟花街。”

银时想，他怎么会不记得。

“辰马答应我那天他请客，不过真遗憾啊，那天晚上我在街上来回转了一圈又一圈，都没有看中任何一位姑娘。不知道他前些日子怎么想起这桩事情，把这张卡寄了过来，说是兑现当年的承诺。”

“咳咳，银时，你可不要想多了，我的意思并不是那天晚上那条街上的她们任何人都比不上你。”桂此地无银三百两地强调了一下，银时默默地消化着桂说的话，没有吐槽他。

“我当时在那街上来来回回地走，看着那些全然陌生的艳丽的女人们，慢慢就发现，果然这种事情还是要先从喜欢开始，”桂回忆道，“至少对于我而言，没有感情的话，再性感的对象，也会觉得索然无味吧。”

“真是难得听到你讲出头脑清醒的话。”银时掏了掏耳朵，“假发，你平时难道就没有计算一下，你每次造访万事屋都间隔了多少日子？”

“不是假发是桂，银时，你莫非是太想见我了，才拿着那张卡跑来吉原的么？”

桂一脸如梦方醒，下一秒就挨了银时一记暴栗，他一边喊痛一边揉头，听见银时开始絮絮叨叨，“一个月，啊不，最好还是一个星期，一个星期不管你有事没事远走高飞了还是被真选组抓去坐牢都要至少来一回万事屋。记住没。”

“这个要求有点高。攘夷可是很忙的，作为一个言诺必行的武士，我可没法像夜不归宿的大叔一样随便给你一个轻飘飘的承诺。”桂对着镜子，小心翼翼地将梳好的头发盘起，“但是还有另外一种办法，只要你同意加入我们的攘夷大业！昼夜不离都能不成问题。”

银时连同那句昼夜不离一起无视了桂的后半句话。

“说起来，夕月楼的慧子可真是个不错的女人啊。”桂话匣子打开了就收不住，“还有百秋小姐，你知道她们吗？”

“喂，你套取过情报的女人不都是攘夷机密吗，结果还是自己说出来了啊？”银时心里腾起一阵不祥的预感，“等等，你刚刚是说过了那种事情只会和你喜欢的阿银我做对吧？”

桂意味深长地一笑，“如何啊，银时，被NTR的感觉。”

……玩笑也不能这样开啊，假发。

end

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER原文结尾处原话：
> 
> 我终于！！！！写到了这里了！！！！在开始写这篇文的第一句话的时候就开始打腹稿想完结后要说些什么了，反正我每次都会在开始写文时幻想一下，毕竟我从没写到结尾过。所以，这篇是我史无前例的终于完完整整写完的脑洞。被自己感动了。现在想想题目似乎意味不明，加了句阿鲁但文章里神乐也没多少戏份……不要在意这些细节。
> 
> 对于桂小太郎，对于银桂，我一直想说一句话，春风十里，墙头无数，不如你。虽然我四处爬墙（。），但是真是没有任何角色，任何CP能比得上他们在我心中的地位。
> 
> 结果还是写了肉，不然都对不起吉原的设定和银魂掉落的满满节操。还是会觉得挺不好意思的，不过是银桂的话倒没太大的压力，银桂在我这儿已经是多年的老夫老妻，生下的孩子都已经工作的那种。
> 
> 好啦，憋了这么久的废话终于说完了！开心！
> 
> ps.构思的时候还想了别的内容，比如纠结了半天不过最后根本没提到的田中利也的设定，吉原出了大事人心惶惶生意下降月咏姐姐哭晕在厕所，还有得了一箱金条很开心的神乐和新八，之类的，哎呀，一切主场一切戏份让给银桂啦。╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
